A Hanyou's Secrets
by JadedKatrina
Summary: Kagome and the Inuyasha-tachi find out that her friend from America has a big secret... But what could it be and Sesshoumaru has emotions, read & find out. rated pg-13 for Inu's mouth... R & R
1. Chapter 1

**__**

JK: Hello everyone I'm back with another story…

Kagome: walks in and glances at the computer cool a new story this time Inuyasha… hmm… this definitely looks interesting…

JK: finishes the typing yup and hopefully people will also agree…

Sango: enters in with Shippo oh this is where you ended up Kagome… Inuyasha is looking for you…

Shippo: Hey can I do something…

JK: Sure you can give the disclaimer…

Shippo: Okay… JK doesn't own Inuyasha or related characters… she does own Serenity though…

Inuyasha: storms into the room Kagome!!! What are you doing here wench… we should be finding jewel shards…

Kagome: looks at Inuyasha eyes narrowed Inuyasha…

JK: Uh oh this is not going to end well so enjoy the new story and first chapter…

Kagome: OSAWARI!!! (aka sit)

Inuyasha: face plants it . … Ite

Chapter 1

"Oi wench, where do you think you are going," The silver-haired hanyou screamed at the retreating form of the dark-haired girl.

"Home," was the response he got, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah," the hanyou shouted running after the girl determined to drag her back to the village.

"This is not going to end well," the monk in black and purple robes said.

"I think you are right," the woman carrying a large bone boomerang said.

"SIT BOY!!!" a shout resounded through the clearing.

A large 'thump' could be heard as well as a string of curses. The hanyou waited until the rosary's magic wore off. He sat up and went up to the girl sitting on the edge of an old well.

"Oi wench, I said you are not leaving. We have jewel shards to find," he said annoyed by the 'sit' command.

"Argh…Inuyasha you are such a jerk," the girl said.

"Kagome, you are coming back right?" a young fox demon asked.

"I will only be gone a week, okay," Kagome said.

"Wench you are not going," Inuyasha said once again.

Kagome jumped into the well uttering, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…"

She disappeared in a flash of light leaving a twitching hanyou lying at the bottom of a four foot deep hole. Sango and Miroku led Shippo away from the hanyou as they went back to Kaede's village to wait for Kagome's return. Kagome appeared at the bottom of the bone eater's well in her time. She climbed the ladder out of the well and left the mini shrine to the warm summer breeze. Kagome walked up to her house and went in, determined to get a bath before her friend from America came in.

"Mom, Jii-san, Souta," she called out coming in the door.

"Oh Kagome dear your home. How long are you staying?" her mother inquired.

"About a week. Remember Serenity is coming in today," Kagome told her mother.

"I know. Go upstairs and grab a bath and then I will begin dinner," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Kagome you're home. Where's Inuyasha? Is he coming?" Souta bombarded Kagome with questions.

"Souta… go away…" Kagome said closing her bedroom door.

Kagome grabbed her bath items and went to the bathroom. Soon she was soaking away all the dirt and troubles from the feudal era of Japan. She was also thinking about how much of a jerk Inuyasha was.

A teenage girl paid the driver of the taxi as she got out. Her silver hair catching the setting sun, her golden eyes hidden behind yellow lenses of her sunglasses. She looked up at the Higurashi Shrine and sighed. The teenager hoisted her duffle bag up from the ground and began to climb the stairs. Soon she found herself at the front door knocking. A woman with brown hair and kind eyes answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Kagome. I am supposed to stay here while I visit Japan," the girl told her.

"You must be Serenity then," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The girl shook her head yes. Mrs. Higurashi led Serenity into the living room. Serenity was awed by the home of her Japanese friend. Kagome came down the stairs and saw the girl. She ran over to Serenity and engulfed her into a hug.

"Serenity, it's been a while. You have changed so much," Kagome said, "You look great."

"Arigato Kagome-chan," Serenity said blushing.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep at," Kagome said pulling the teenager behind her, "Here we are. The bathroom is down the hall as well as my room. I'll let you settle in."

"Arigato," Serenity said as Kagome left the room.

The silver-haired, golden eyed girl started to unpack her belongings. The girl stood nearly 6'0" tall while her hair gently brushed her calves as she walked. Serenity removed the gloves from her hands and threw them on the bed. She then removed the crimson bandana from her head. Her dog ears perked up glad to be free from their prison. Serenity laid down on her bed enjoying the scent of roses and pine in the room. She soon got up and put the bandana and the gloves back on just as a knock came at the door. The door opened and in came Souta.

"Mom said that dinner is ready," he started, "Man you look like Inuyasha with silver hair like that. Do you have dog ears as well?"

"Huh?" Serenity said caught off guard by this boys comments, "No I don't, now why don't you show me where dinner is being served."

"Okay," the boy said bounding out of the room.

Serenity followed Souta downstairs and into the kitchen where Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were already seated. Serenity sat down and waited on dinner to be served. Soon there was rice, sweet and sour chicken, pork, and other items. Serenity ate a small amount of food and soon excused herself to take care of her dishes. Kagome followed suit and went to find her American friend. She found her outside staring at the God Tree and the place where Inuyasha was once sealed. A single tear rolled down the cheek of the teenager.

"Serenity is there anything wrong?" Kagome asked suddenly sensing a jewel shard.

"Huh?! No, just thinking about my family is all," Serenity answered, "I think I will go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, good-night," Kagome said.

Kagome watched the girl disappear in the house and then the sense of a shard came and vanished. Kagome brushed it off and also went inside to go to bed. Serenity laid down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares. Serenity awoke the next morning to someone rubbing her ears gently. She focused her golden eyes onto the young boy perched on her bed.

"Souta, what are you doing?" Serenity asked and then chuckled as he fell off the bed.

"You are just like Inuyasha!" he exclaimed, "I knew it."

"So you found out my little secret," Serenity said, "Please don't say anything. Not even to Kagome."

"Okay," Souta said, "Oh yeah Mom said breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," she told him.

He ran out of the room leaving Serenity alone. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of long black gloves, a black tank top, and black BDU pants. She then brushed her long hair and put on a black bandana on to cover her ears. She walked downstairs and saw Kagome waiting on her. They left to head to the mall to spend money.

"Sango," the little fox demon cried out running from the enraged hanyou.

"Inuyasha, leave Shippos alone," Sango said.

"Well tell the brat to shut up then. He's been none stop about Kagome," Inuyasha pouted.

"Inuyasha why don't you just go and get Lady Kagome then," Miroku said.

"You know I think Miroku is right. Just put your pride aside and apologize to Kagome. Plus maybe she'll allow you to stay for a little bit…" Sango started but stopped as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Feh," was all he said as he left the hut.

Inuyasha walked towards the God Tree to think about Kagome as usual. He then decided to go through the well to talk to the girl from the future. Plus he was craving ramen and knew that Mrs. Higurashi would make him some. He jumped down from the tree and headed towards the well. As he neared the well he smelled another demon, but what was odd was that it came from inside the well. He just shrugged it off as he jumped in and was engulfed in the blue light. Moments later his feet touched ground in Kagome's time. He again smelled a demon, but the scent was being covered so he only caught a faint hint of it. It smelled like Jasmine and Honeysuckle, just like his mother did.

He jumped out of the well and followed the faint scent into the woods. He stopped on the edge of a clearing and saw a silver haired teenager practicing kata's. she would occasionally stop to show Kagome a new step to practice before continuing her current form. Inuyasha just watched, enthralled by these beauties in front of him. Soon the girl stopped and watched Kagome, helping her perfect her form.

"Kagome, your doing extremely well considering this is only your third day," the silver haired teen said.

"Thanks, Serenity," Kagome said sitting down next to the America, "Question?"

"Okay, shoot," Serenity said.

"Are you truly American by birth or just by living there?" Kagome asked.

"I was born here in Tokyo, but lost my parents at an early age and ended up in an orphanage. An American couple saw me and adopted me into their family," Serenity explained, "Part of the reason I came here is to find my twin and get some answers, but right now I am hungry so let's head back for lunch."

"Sounds fine by me," Kagome said getting up from the ground.

The two teenage girls walked back towards the shrine, Inuyasha followed unbeknownst to them. As they reached the shrine, Souta came running outside and into Serenity's arms. She picked him up and went into the shrine. Inuyasha went to Kagome's room through her bedroom window. Soon Kagome walked in and saw the hanyou. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here/"

"I came to apologize for how I behaved. I understand the need to come home occasionally…" he began.

"Inuyasha are you feeling well because you aren't making any sense," Kagome said.

The two friends were cut off as Souta ran into the hanyou's arms, "Inuyasha will you be staying for a little while?"

"Only if Kagome says it's okay," the hanyou said.

"I don't know…" Kagome began.

"I think Serenity would love to meet him…" Souta said just as she entered into the room.

"Meet who?" she said coming into the room, "A demon. Get back Kagome. Put down Souta."

"Huh?!" Inuyasha said shocked by this reaction, "Why should I?"

"Because if you value your life and limbs you'll do as you're told," Serenity growled.

"Souta go over by Kagome," Inuyasha said as he sat him down, "Now wench explain yourself."

"Argh! Don't call me a wench, ass," Serenity said jumping at Inuyasha.

He leapt over her and kicked her in the lower back which caused her to stumble. Inuyasha took advantage of this and brought her down to the ground. He straddled her to pin her arms to her side. Serenity just glared at him from behind her amber colored glasses.

"Now what I want to know is where you came from and how you got here," he demanded.

"Inuyasha what is going on?" Kagome asked.

"She is a Youkai, or at least a hanyou anyways," he said.

"I would of sensed her if she was," Kagome said.

"You would of if she didn't have suck a strong barrier up. Take a look for yourself," he said reaching up to remove her bandana.

"No!" Souta yelled out.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him for a moment, "Souta?"

"Please get off her," he said close to tears, "I don't want Serenity sad."

Inuyasha got off Serenity only because of Souta's pleading eyes. He ran to her and hugged her tight, burying his face into her shirt as he cried. Serenity got down on her knees and hugged the young boy back.

"Serenity…" he cried, "I didn't want them to find out your secret and you become sad…"

"Souta it's alright. It was bound to come out someday," Serenity began, "Kagome I'm sorry for deceiving you, but your friend is right. I am a hanyou."

She removed her glasses exposing her amber eyes, her gloves exposing her clawed hands, and her bandana freeing her dog ears. Kagome gasped at this, shocked and surprised at what she saw. Serenity sat down crossed legged on the floor, Souta in her lap. Inuyasha sat on the desk chair and Kagome on the bed.

"Now explain yourself," Inuyasha said again.

"Well all I know is that I was left at an orphanage without my twin brother. I also inherited this crystal," Serenity said pulling out the small dark red crystal around her neck, "And a note from my mother saying this is my legacy and destiny. But that was over fifty years ago."

"That's what was giving off the jewel shard energy, but it isn't one," Kagome said.

"You said you had a twin," Inuyasha said, "What does he look like?"

"I-I can't remember much except for we were in a small village and I was running from some boys and he defended me," Serenity said, "That's it."

"A village? Um… Inuyasha I think she is from the Feudal Era," Kagome said.

"You're kidding right. I mean that is only legend not real," Serenity said.

"But could we have ramen first?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Oh alright," Kagome said.

Inuyasha bolted out of the room followed by Kagome. Souta got up from Serenity's lap then offered his hand to help her up. The two left Kagome's room and went downstairs. Serenity made sure to put the bandana back on before walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was cooing over the male hanyou's ears while he stuffed his face full of ramen. Kagome just shook her head at his manners.

"Mom I'm returning to the Feudal Era with Inuyasha…" Kagome began.

"What of your guest?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh I'm going with them as well," Serenity answered.

"Okay then," she said, "Kagome dear. Your bag should be packed by the door."

"Thanks Mom," Kagome said, "Ready Inuyasha."

"Feh," he said placing his now empty bowl in the sink, "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi."

"Your welcome," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The three teens left the kitchen and went to the living room. Serenity ran upstairs to her room and grabbed a small nap sack and put in one outfit, her sai's, and her fight gi. She made sure to have a few power bars and a first aide kit as well. Soon she joined Kagome and Inuyasha by the mini shrine containing the bone eater's well.

"Okay Serenity you go first and then we'll fallen," Kagome said.

Serenity took a deep breath before nodding her head and jumping into the well. She was engulfed in blue light as she was transported to the Feudal Era. She looked up and saw blue sky. Serenity jumped out of the well only to be attacked by a small brown fur ball. Serenity pulled it off of her chest and saw a small kitsune kit.

"You're not Kagome. Who are you? What did you do to Kagome?" he fired off.

Serenity sat the kit down, "Kagome is on her way with Inuyasha."

"Okay then. Who are you?" he asked more politely this time.

"My name is Serenity," she said, "And you are?"

"Shippo and you smell nice, like jasmine and honeysuckle," he said.

Serenity blushed, "Thank you Shippo."

"Shippo who is your pretty friend?" a new voice asked as a monk came into the clearing.

"Hello my name is Serenity," she said offering her hand to the monk.

"Miroku and I'm in need of a heir, will you bare my child?" Miroku said as his hand strayed to Serenity's backside.

"HENTAI!!" SLAP

"Uh oh, she just met Miroku," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha appeared in the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well with Kagome and her bag. As they walked up to Serenity they noticed a twitching Miroku on the ground and Shippo laughing from Serenity's shoulder. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the scene before walking towards Kaede's village. Kagome followed wanting to speak with the elder priestess about some new medicines from her time. Serenity decided to wait until the monk woke so if he got hurt once she left it wouldn't be on her conscious. She looked around the clearing feeling as if she knew this place. Maybe her memory was finally coming back. The monk stirred and moaned from the ground.

"I think it's safe to leave now," Serenity told the kit, "Lead the way."

"Okay," Shippo said leading the way towards Kaede's village.

Soon the two arrived at Kaede's hut only to be nearly ran down by Inuyasha and Kagome coming out. Serenity grabbed Shippo and jumped clear of the door. Soon a whirlwind of dust appeared in the distance and was closing fast.

"What's that?" she asked Shippo.

"It looks like Koga. He's a full wolf demon who's after Kagome to be his mate," Shippo said making a face.

"That bad huh," Serenity said.

"Yup and I'm sure he and Inuyasha will begin fighting as usual," Shippo explained.

"Well I guess maybe I should stay in the background on this one," Serenity said as the demon came into the clearing.

"Kagome, my love," Koga shouted out as he approached the young miko.

"Back off wolf boy," Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of Kagome.

"Get away from my woman dogturd breath," Koga said moving to grab Kagome.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuseiga and transformed it. Kouga got ready to attack the hanyou as Kagome began backing away from the two males. Soon Inuyasha launched himself at the wolf demon. The two were locked in a fierce battle, that if left alone could possibly result in someone's death. Kagome waited until the two had broke apart to launch themselves at each other.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" she shouted out.

The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed before pulling him down to the ground. Koga decided that it would be a good idea to take advantage of this and attack. Serenity let off a low growl before taking out her sai's and went to block the attack from Koga. Claws met steel in a clang as the attack was blocked. Koga looked surprised at this and jumped away from the 'human' in front of him. Serenity stayed abut ten feet in front of the downed inu-hanyou just in case Koga dared to try again. Koga walked towards the new girl curious as to how she was able to block the attack. Soon the wolf demon was right in front of the silver haired teen. She glared at him, but did not make a move to back away. She didn't want to give away her fear and she made sure to keep masking her scent. He began sniffing her to try and figure out what she was.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly in her ear, "Your scent is intoxicating to me, but how can that be? You're a mere human, but no human could block my attack the way you did. Now even the exterminator."

Serenity just continued to stare at the demon wary of an attack. Soon Koga backed away from the girl, turned and ran from the clearing. Serenity let out a breath and collapsed to her knees. She had put too much into masking her demon scent from the wolf demon. Now she was exhausted and needed to rest. Kagome and Shippo ran to her side afraid that Koga had done something. Serenity accepted Kagome's help and was led into the hut belonging to Kaede. As soon as she sat down, Kaede thrust a cup of bitter tea into her hands. Serenity scrunched up her sensitive now. She drank it wary of all the eyes on her being.

"Serenity are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Now I am," Serenity answered.

"What happened out there? How did you block Koga the way you did?" Shippo fired at her.

Serenity stayed silent withdrawing into herself, not wanting to let on her true nature just yet. She got up and left the hut needing air and time to think…

**__**

JK: Okay people I know bad place to end, but if I continued on any more it would end up being 20 pages long…

Shippo: jumps onto bed Cool, can I play with your Nintendo game cube

JK: smiles sweetly at the kit sure if you do the ending bit…

Shippo: Okay, 3-5 reviews will get you an update so now I'm going to play Yu-Gi-Oh: Falsebound Kingdom…

Ja Matte Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

JK: hey all back from my hiatus you could say… too much going on not enough time to think.

Shippo: so here's the next chapter, and she doesn't own any Inuyasha chara's just her own (Serenity)

The teenage Inu-hanyou headed into the woods to walk off her unsurety in coming to this foreign era and to clear her mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the second Inu-hanyou following her. Soon she stopped to take a quick rest and Inuyasha watched her from the branch he was on. She noticed his aura, but chose to ignore him for the moment. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed next to Serenity.

"Why did you help me out back there?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I-I'm not sure," Serenity said never looking away from the animals she was watching, "For some reason protecting you just felt natural, almost as if a familiarity to the situation arose. Like I've been there before and felt the need to protect."

Inuyasha watched the girl for a moment before speaking again, "Why did you mask your scent from the wolf? I mean here you can show our demonic side."

"I just am not ready for more then you, Souta, and Kagome to know who I am," Serenity said, "I want to find my brother first."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess to feel as if I belong, needing someone to care for me as family," she explained.

"You have parents don't you?" Inuyasha continued, "And they accept you for being different don't they?"

"Not anymore," Serenity said sadly, "There must have been a spell cast upon me to hide my features; giving me black hair, gray-blue eyes, and human features. That was until years ago when the spell vanished. My parents noticed that I was aging differently and then my true features appeared. They kept me with them, but shunned me. I was hidden so my parent's friends and family would never know of the abomination they had brought into their home."

Serenity fell to the ground in despair not knowing exactly why she was telling the boy next to her this. Inuyasha just stood silent watching the waning sun through the trees. Serenity took a shuddering breath to try and control her emotions. This was the first time she has ever remembered feeling weak and insignificant. Never has she shown anything, but a stoic mask hiding her true emotions.

"I know what it feels like to be shunned and ridiculed," Inuyasha began, "When I was growing up the village where my mother and I lived hated us. Me because of my demon blood, my mother because they thought her as a whore for mating with a demon. But as much as I wanted to kill them later on, I didn't because I knew my mother wouldn't want that."

Serenity looked at the Inu-hanyou in shock, "You've never really told anyone this before have you?"

"No, not even Kagome. I mean I've let on things, but never my true feelings," he responded sitting down next to the girl.

"What was your mother like, if you don't mind me asking?" Serenity inquired.

Inuyasha looked into the darkened woods before answering, "She was beautiful, thoughtful, kind, and always smelled like Jasmine and honeysuckles."

"Do you miss her?" Serenity asked, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry into your personal life."

"It's okay, actually it feels good to have someone to talk to," Inuyasha began, "I miss her immensely, but I cannot change the past. What about you? Do you remember your parents or brother at all?"

Serenity thought for a moment, "I don't remember my father at all and I only remember my mother's beautiful smile. Sometimes when I'm upset if I think of her smile I can calm myself. Now my brother, I remember him saving me and always teasing me, but on one particular night I remember him with black hair and beautiful honey colored eyes. His sweet child-like laughter still surrounds me when I think of him."

"Serenity!" the two inu-hanyou's heard as someone shouted it.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree above their heads and Serenity raised an eyebrow to his reaction. Moments later Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and an unknown woman burst into the clearing. Shippo launched at her and hugged the girl tightly. Serenity loosened the kitsune kit's hold on her neck and he then perched himself on her shoulder. Kagome looked relieved to see her friend unharmed.

"Lady Serenity I'm so glad to see you unharmed," Miroku said offering his hand to help her up.

Serenity took it and then felt something on her backside, "HENTAI!"

Miroku found himself with two slaps and a lump on his head on the ground. Sango put her Hiraikotsu back behind her back and turned to the new girl. Serenity saw the older teen watching her with a careful eye. Serenity increased her spell slightly just in case.

"Hello," Serenity said, "I'm Serenity."

"Huh!" Sango snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry… Sango."

"Nice to meet you, Sango, now the only one missing is the annoying hanyou, Inuyasha," Serenity said hearing a slight grumble above her.

She masked his scent from Shippo and aura from the others out of thanks and appreciations for him listening to her. She heard him leave the tree and knew he was heading towards the village.

"Hey guys I'm starved, let's head back," Serenity stated walking back towards the village, "Plus for some reason I have a craving for ramen."

The others just walked silently behind the girl, curious about her origins, but not wanting to find out what her temper is like. They soon reached Kaede's hut and went inside. They smelled the glorious scent of ramen wafting towards them. Serenity went over to the pot seeing ramen waiting. She began dishing up bowls and passing them out to everyone. Soon the only ones without a bowl was Serenity and Inuyasha. The foresaid hanyou sauntered into the hut carrying his usual scowl and accepted the bowl without question. As soon as the food was done the group split off to their respected futons to sleep. Inuyasha went outside to find a tree to sleep in, whereas Serenity decided to stay up and think for a little while.

'Even though I've only been here for less than a day I feel comfortable,' she thought to herself, 'Also Inuyasha feels very familiar, but why?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a heart wrenching scream. Serenity knew that normal human ears couldn't hear it, but she did. She jumped up and began running towards the maker of the scream. She went deeper into Inuyasha Forest before coming into a clearing. What she saw was a young girl covered in blood running from a group of reptile demons. Serenity jumped over the small, frightened child to face the demons behind her. They stopped at the sudden appearance of the female.

"Hmm… boys I believe we have found an even tastier morsel than the human child," the leader said, "Hmm… I think we should play first."

"Human woman is tasty," one of the other demons said, "Me want now."

"Calm yourself baka, we must catch her first," said another.

Serenity got into a defensive position ready for any oncoming attacks. She held her sai's now wishing for a katana instead. The first demon leapt at her, claws extended. She blocked the attack with one sai and brought the other up to slit the demon's throat. He fell to the ground dead and the two other demons glared at her before letting out a horrific roar. Serenity tried her best to block the attacks, but was soon becoming tired. The multiple slashes across her torso throbbed painfully.

She heard a shout to get down. The inu-hanyou dropped to her stomach just as a red blur went over. She rolled over and saw Inuyasha fighting the last two demons. Serenity limped over to where the small girl sat against the tree crying. She heard the reptiles cry out once more before going silent. Inuyasha put away his Tetusiega before standing behind Serenity. She saw two deep gashes, one on his arm and one across his back. The two hanyou's heard a moan of pain from the small child. Serenity kneeled in front of her, careful to not scare the child too much and began healing her wounds. Soon the child fell asleep leaning back against the tree. Serenity smiled at the sleeping child.

"Inuyasha come here," Serenity said suddenly.

"Why?" he inquired, but still stood in front of her.

She pulled him down, "So I can heal you."

"But I…" he stopped when he saw that his wounds were now completely healed, "How? Only a Miko or Sorceress can heal the way you do."

"I don't know how, just that I've always been able to heal myself and others," she said while healing her own wounds.

Inuyasha took closer look at the child and saw the brown hair in a side pony tail and the orange kimono. He realized who she is.

"Serenity we need to leave. This is Sesshoumaru's whelp," Inuyasha said.

"Who?" Serenity inquired.

"My half brother, Sesshoumaru. He's a full demon that has a habit of attacking first, ask questions later," Inuyasha said.

"You mean a bit like you?" Serenity fired at the inu-hanyou.

"Feh," was all the response given.

"We can't leave her unprotected like this," Serenity argued.

"You won't need to. I can smell him and he'll be here momentarily," Inuyasha said grabbing Serenity and jumping into the tree.

"Hey! Put me down," Serenity squealed out.

"Not until we get back to the village," Inuyasha said, "And next time you wander off unmask your scent for me. I almost didn't find you because your scent was basically nonexistent."

"Then how did you find me?" Serenity wondered while trying to get out of the inu-hanyou's grasp.

"By the scent of lavender and honeysuckles," Inuyasha said, "And stop struggling."

"Feh," Serenity said and went to sulking in Inuyasha's arms.

They reached the village moments later and Inuyasha deposited Serenity on the ground. She landed ungracefully on her butt and then she sent a death glare towards Inuyasha. He smirked at her before hopping back into his tree. Serenity sulked towards the tree's base and soon fell asleep as well. Morning dawned to a scream of 'Hentai' followed by a slap. Sango stalked angrily out of the hut followed by Miroku who was grinning lecherously. Shippo bounded outside and saw that Serenity was still asleep under the tree. He ran to her side and sat on her chest waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw the kitsune on her chest and smile.

"Good…your awake. If you don't hurry then Inuyasha will eat all of the breakfast," Shippo said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm up," Serenity said.

The kit ran over to where Kagome sat down already eating. Serenity stood up and stretched remembering what had happened yesterday. She sat down and accepted the food offered her. Soon the group was done and ready to go. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows while Miroku gathered his staff. Sango walked over to Serenity while the others were busy. Inuyasha watched them without letting on that he was.

"Serenity I noticed that you look a lot like Inuyasha," she began, "Are you related in any way. Maybe a great grandchild or something?"

"Um…no not at all," Serenity said.

"Oh…anyway take this…" Sango said handing her a katana.

"But isn't this yours," Serenity said shocked.

"I don't need it, plus I can get another at the first village we reach, until I can make it back to my village," Sango told her.

"Thank you," Serenity said to the demon exterminator.

Sango joined the others as they left the village. Inuyasha stayed behind to wait on Serenity as she attached the katana to her belt. he realized that she did look a lot like him. Could she be related, but soon thought better of it. Serenity walked up to the preoccupied hanyou and hit him upside the head.

"Oi wench what was that for!" he cried out.

"Because you were spacing out and I will let the wench comment pass this time," Serenity said, "Baka inu."

Inuyasha just pouted as he followed the girl. The group traveled for most of the day without so much as a hint of a jewel shard. Soon they found a small village on the borders of the Northern Lands. The people seemed friendly enough to everyone in the group. Serenity stopped at the entrance to the village feeling an odd sensation roll through her as she got closer. It was almost as if something was off with the people. Kagome saw Serenity's face and went to her side.

"Serenity are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Can't you feel it? A sense of foreboding?" Serenity said quietly.

"No, maybe your just nervous to go further because this is all new to you," Kagome suggested.

"Maybe," Serenity told her.

"Come on, you'll feel better after you eat and rest," Kagome said happily.

"Okay," Serenity agreed brushing the feeling away.

Kagome ran to catch up with her friend Sango, Serenity following behind slowly while thinking to herself, 'I hope I'm just tired and this feeling is just my imagination. And not something else.'

She entered into the inn and saw that everyone was already shown to their rooms. The innkeeper saw the girl and approached her. She tensed up when the strong stench of death hit her nose. Serenity backed out of the inn and decided to take her rest outside of the village. As she turned to leave she felt drawn to the shrine. Serenity fought the power and went to the village entrance. As soon as she left the village the power dissipated to nothing. Serenity sat in a tree watching the villagers one by one got to bed. Soon she fell asleep and was awoken by a demonic power flooding her senses.

**__**

JK: I'll have to end it there… if I continue any further my finger's will fall off…

Shippo: give her 3-5 reviews and she'll update asap…


End file.
